1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-weight video coding system and a decoder for a light-weight video coding system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional Distributed Video Coding system transfers the computational complexity of encoder to the decoder; thus the encoder complexity decreases low, but the decoder complexity increases by several times. Therefore, it is difficult to utilize real time system. As a result, the total performance of the conventional Distributed Video Coding system is low, and the high efficiency video cannot be performed. However, the Light-weight Video Coding system decreases encoder complexity and meanwhile decreases decoder complexity for realizing the real time system.